Radiant Garden
by Kingdom Dragon Ninja
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts and Chicago the musical crossover. Marluxia as Roxie, Xigbar as Velma and Zexion as Billy Flynn. Enjoy!
1. And All That Jazz

**Radiant Garden**

(This is a story of yaoi, murder, money and Kingdom Hearts set in Radiant Garden/ Hollow Bastion. This story is not for the faint of heart. **You have been warned.**)

* * *

Xigbar walked up to the employee's only entrance to the club that he was performing at that night. On the door was a poster of him and his former brother, Xaldin. He tore the poster off the door and threw on the ground and walked inside.

Inside it was chaos, everyone was running everywhere and there was no order. The manger came running up to Xigbar.

"Thank God you're here, you're on in ten," the manager said.

He then looked around a bit.

"Where's Xaldin," he asked.

"He's not feeling himself tonight," Xigbar said as he ran to his dressing room.

"But they paid to see a double act," the manager yelled.

"I can do it myself," Xigbar yelled back.

He ran pass several women that he was friends with. But he wasn't interested in women. He was gay. He had been married to a guy named Cid, an expert mechanic and pilot, but that all changed that night. He eventually got to his dressing room and pushed the door open. He threw his coat on to a chair and started to take his tie and shirt off to change. He then looked over at the chair and saw his gun sticking out of the pocket on the inside.

"Shit," he said while grabbing the gun.

He looked around frantically for a place to hide the gun. He walked over to the dresser where his costume was and opened the drawer with the outfit and took it out. He then buried the gun under the other clothes in the drawer. He then tore off the rest of his clothes in a mad dash and threw them in a pile with his jacket. He quickly put on his black costume that had long pants and a black leather vest with no under shirt. Xigbar liked it though and didn't care that it looked like he was wearing almost nothing.

He ran out of his dressing room and was running down the hall with his shoes in his hands. He was still running as he was putting his shoes on. He tripped after he got his first one on, but he got up and kept going. He got to the lift that would get him up to the stage at the beginning of the act to make it look neat and put his second shoe on. He got on to the lift and it started to go up.

* * *

Roxas was sitting at the piano with his black bowler hat and black suit on. He liked it; he thought it made him look tough. He was lucky to land such a good job as an announcer/ piano player at his favorite night club. He had just finished with the band on playing some intermission music and it was time for the next act. He turned the page of his music to the next song "_And All That Jazz_".

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, for your enjoyment. Two brothers moving as one! Xigbar and Xaldin," Roxas shouted.

Apparently he didn't get the news in time and saw that only Xigbar appeared on the stage.

"Where's Xaldin," he tought. "Hope he's alright."

Xigbar was standing in a dim light that slowly got brighter. He had his head down and then lifted it up and began to sing.

_Come on babe, why don't we paint the town?  
And all that jazz  
I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down  
And all that jazz  
Start the car, I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold, but the piano's hot  
It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl  
And all... that... jazz_

He moved down the stage and laid down on the piano and looked at Roxas,

"Skidoo" Roxas said to him.

Xigbar then continued with the song. And at the same time he was singing. A guy with pink hair was watching him, wishing he could be in show business. His name was Marluxia but everyone he knew called him Marly.

_Slick your hair, and wear your buckle shoes  
And all that jazz  
I hear that Father Dipp is gonna blow the blues  
And all that jazz  
Hold on hun, we're gonna bunny hug  
I bought some aspirin, down at United Drug  
In case you shake apart, and want a brand new start  
To do... that... jazz_

Marly began imagining that he was in Xigbar's place on the stage.

_Find a flask, we're playing fast and loose  
And all that jazz  
Right up here is where I store the juice  
And all that jazz  
Come on babe, we're gonna brush the sky  
I betcha lucky Lindy  
Never flew so high  
Cause in the stratosphere  
How could he lend an ear  
To all... that... jazz?_

"Come on Marly," a voice from behind Marluxia said.

That snapped Marluxia out of his day dream. He turned to see it was his boy friend, Demyx.

"But, I didn't even meet your friend. That one manager guy," he replied.

"Don't worry Marly. It's all been arranged," Demyx said while grabbing Marly's ass.

Marly laughed a bit and grabbed his hand and they hurried out of the club.

_Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake  
And all that jazz  
Oh, she's gonna shimmy till her garters break  
And all that jazz_

Demyx and Marly had gotten to her apartment and were taking off each others clothes in the bed.

_Show her where to park her girdle  
Oh, her mother's blood'll curdle  
Did she hear, her baby's queer  
For all... that... jazz!_

"You're a star," Demyx shouted.

The police had just showed up at the night club Xigbar was at.

_No, I'm no one's wife  
But, oh I love my life  
And all... that... jazz!!_

**_That jazz!_**


	2. Funny Honey

Demyx got out of the bed and started to put his clothes back on

Demyx got out of the bed and started to put his clothes back on. He could find his shirt so he turned the light on. This woke up Marly; he looked at Demyx in confusing.

"Vexen isn't home for another hour. We have plenty of time to go over my act," he told Demyx.

"Forget it kid. There ain't no show biz in your future," he told her straitening his collar.

"But you talked to that one manager friend of yours down at the club," Marly began.

"That was my first time setting foot in that place. I was getting some money from a bet with the piano guy, Roxas," Demyx said.

"You lied to me," Marly said while getting out of his bed and putting on his kimono.

"I would have said anything to get some of that," Demyx said.

"You're a son of a bitch," Marly said beginning to cry.

"Nice knowing you Marly," Demyx said as he started to leave the room.

Marly quickly reached into the dresser drawer of the dresser by her bed. She pulled out a pistol.

"Hey Demyx," Marly shouted with tears going down his cheeks.

Demyx turned around and his eyes got really wide when he saw the gun.

"See ya in hell," Marly said.

He pulled the trigger and let the bullets fly into Demyx. Demyx hit the ground with 2 holes in his body. Marly looked over at the mirror.

"Oh God! I gotta piss," he shouted running to the bathroom.

Vexen had gotten home later that night.

"What the hell happened," he shouted when he saw Demyx's dead body lying on the ground covered with a bed sheet.

"He broke into the house and tried to burgle us," Marly told him. "I need you to tell the police that you did it because you're sure to get off. Help me Vexen it's my god damn hour of need."

"Okay, but only because I love you," Vexen told him.

The police arrived about an hour later.

"Well this case is rapped up," said one of the CSI investigators.

"A confession in under an hour and the murder is nice and cheerful," said another.

But Inspector Leon wasn't sure about this. So he decided to talk to Vexen and Marly.

"Can I have both of you come in here for a moment," he told them.

The three of them went into the bedroom stepping over the body of Demyx. Vexen sat down on the bed but Marly stood in the corner. Leon stood in front of Vexen.

"Now, what happened," Leon asked.

"Well a man has a right to protect his family and the ones he cares about right," Vexen asked.

"Yes, he does," Leon replied.

"Well I come home and see him breaking in through the window and so I get to my dresser draw to get my gun and…" Vexen was saying.

Marly wasn't paying too much attention to this, because in his mind she was imagining if his life was a musical and he was doing his first number he pictured himself sitting on a piano and is dressed with tight pants and a black wife beater, with Roxas playing the piano.

"For his first number, Marluxia would like to sing a song of love and devotion dedicated to his dream husband, Vexen," Roxas announced to the audience watching the performance.

Marly then began to sing.

_Sometimes I'm right  
Sometimes I'm wrong  
But he doesn't care  
He'll string along  
He loves me so  
That funny honey of mine_

He then stood up and started walking around on the piano, back and forth.

_Sometimes I'm down  
Sometimes I'm up  
But he follows 'round  
Like some droopy-eyed pup  
He loves me so  
That funny honey of mine_

He then lay down on the piano looking into Roxas eyes.

_He ain't no sheik  
That's no great physique  
Lord knows, he ain't got the smarts _

He then rolled over onto his back and looked at the ceiling.

_But look at that soul  
I tell you that whole  
Is a whole lot greater  
Than the sum of his parts_

He then rolled back over and looked at the audience.

_And if you knew him like me  
I know you'd agree_

He then stood up and started to walk back and forth again.

What if the world  
Slandered my name?  
Why, he'd be right there  
Taking the blame  
He loves me so  
And it all suits me fine  
That funny, sunny, honey  
Hubby of mine!

"I mean just suppose if he had violated him or somethin'," Vexen said.

_He loves me so  
That funny honey of mine!_

"Poor Demyx," Leon said.

"Demyx, my wife knows him, he sold us our furinture," Vexen said. "He gave us 10 off."

_Lord knows  
He ain't got the smarts_

"You told me he was a burglar," Vexen said.

"You mean he was dead when you got home," Leon asked.

"Gee officer he's covered in this sheet and he's tellin me some cockin bull story bout this burglar and said I ought say I did it cause I was sure to get off. Help me Vexen he says, it's my god damn hour of need," Vexen told Leon.

_Now he's shot of his trap  
I can't stand that  
Sap_

Look at him go  
rattin' on me  
With just one more  
brain  
What a half-wit  
He'd be

If they string me  
Up  
Well I'll know who  
Brought the  
Twine

That scummy,  
Crummy  
Dummy hubby of  
Mine 

"Boy what a sap is was ," Vexen shouted.


End file.
